It's Hunting Time!
by Drakriff
Summary: What happens when Marshall's mom forces him to go find a girlfriend? Only his friends can help and he has to make a decision that will change everything. -voting closed-
1. Chapter 1

It's Hunting time.

AutNotes: This is gonna be a multi-chap. Which pairing do you guys want? Fiolee, Marcelee or Bubblee? The first chap isn't gonna have any of those unfortunately. You guys have to decide first of all. I wanna know what you people want.

"Come on Marshall you need this." She rolled her eyes while her son grunted in front of her.

"Mom no I don't. I'm perfectly fine without one."

Marshall's mom was sitting on one end of the table while Marshall sat uneasily on the other end. Marshall was visiting her in the nightoshpere since his mom was too busy to even leave the deathly realm.

She kept insisting that Marshall needed a girlfriend. She wanted her son to be happy but Marshall dind't want any part of it. Well that was his opinion not hers.

"Marshall the last time I saw you happy was 200 years ago! You weren't even happy with that wizrd girl, uh...who was she again?"

"Mom I am perfectly happy right now. I like how my life is going and I don't want to change any part of it. Well not now at least..."

This time Marshall's mom was getting annoyed.

"Marshall all you do these days is sit around in your house and bother that human girl. You don't even socialize with any other people besides ghosts!"

Marshall hated this. About how his mom would force him to do things. He was a thousand plus and part of his life was still being controlled by his mother.

How pathetic.

"Well what do you expect? Everyone else is either someone made of candy or someone who's terrified of people like me." Marshall scratched his head and went back to talking.

"Besides even if I want to get a girlfriend, where in the world would I find one? Everyone here's mostly a dude! It's like a complete sausage fest up there."

Marshall's mom laughed. "I actually thought you were smarter than this. Haven't ou heard of travelling?"

Travelling? Of course Marshall knew about it. He had been wandering the whole place for centuries. He even survived a nuclear war just by hiding in trees and bushes.

He was a travelling nomad for most of his life.

"Tell me Marshall, when was the last time you actually wandered aimlessly across this place? There's always something new."

"Well uh..." He couldn't answer the question. The last time he actually went nomad again was decades ago.

She just grinned at him. "Just as I thought. You should actually explore more often."

With that, Marshall was transported back into the dark of his house. He flipped on the lights and found his zombie cat sitting on his couch.

He sat beside his cat and started to scratch it's back. It purred at him smiling. How cute.

"I don't need a girlfriend now do I?" He asked his cat while looking earnestly at it.

It just meowed at him and he went back to scratching it's back.

"Of course I don't. Do I?"

Marshall decided to go to Gumball for help. Not hanging out with other dudes my ass.

Marshall stopped with his cat and walked out his house. It was sunset so it was ok to fly. He flew off hastily into the direction of the candy kingdom.

Sure ly he was either in the kitchen or in his lab. The kitchen it is. Marshall flew into a random window and walked around the place. Mostly pink and yellow.

The staff never like him. Peppermint maid paid attention probably because it was her job but everyone else nobody really cared.

And just his luck, he wasn't in the kitchen. Might as well grab something.

He walked up to the firdge and opened it. Milk, meat, spaghetti and other stuff he couldn't tell. In one corner of the fridge he found some cherries in a container.

Close enough.

He opened it and began sucking the red out of the cherries. After that he eventually ate all 7 of the cherries.

Sucking out the red doesn't take the flavor away really. Just the color. It makes the cherry look dull and unappetizing.

After he was done with the cherries, he headed for the lab. Hovering slowly so he could check out the rest of the palace.

He found the lab and found him working. He walked in but before he could say anything, he already spoke up.

"Come to mock me or my work?" He was frustrated with his back turned. He was writing something down on a paper.

"Hah no I'm just here to ask you something." He smiled and looked around the lab. He grabbed a nearby flask with a bubbling purple liquid inside it.

"Don't touch that! It's poisonous if you inhale it you know. You could experience a hemorrhage if you do."

Whoops. "Oh crap...I inhaled some of it..." Marshall covered his nose after he said it.

Gumball grunted with his back turned against Marshall.

"So...does this mean I'll die?" Marshall was worried.

Gumball chuckled. "Of course not, I'm not that stupid. I've made a cure you know?"

Gumball opened a cabinet and brought out a flask with a stopper. It carried a blue glowing liquid inside.

"What does that do?"

"Well this should keep your insides from bleeding. Take a teaspoon of this every 8 hours starting now." Gumball brought out a teaspoon from out of his lab gown and removed the stopper.

He poured it into the spoon and gave it to Marshall. Marshall eyed it carefully. He didn't know if he should trust it.

"What's wrong now? It tastes like blueberries of you're wondering."

Marshall drank up the treatment and the taste made him want more of it. "Woah that tastes awesome." Gumball smiled at him. "I knew you'd like it."

"So anyways what did you want to ask me about?"

Marshall checked behind him to see if the door closed. And good enough it was.

"Ok so my mom thinks that I...uh..."

"Yes?"

"that uh..."

"What?"

"..."

"Spit it out Marshall come on I have other things to do you know."

Marshall sighed and talked. "My mom thinks I need a girlfriend..." Marshall sighed again while looking down on the floor.

When Gumball heard this he started to laugh.

"What? This is serious Gumball!" Gumball couldn't hear Marshall over the sound of his own laughter. Marshall was being ridiculed by a pink guy.

"Ugh I knew this wasn't worth it." Marshall walked towards the door but Gumball's hand stopped him.

He was still laughing but it was dying down until he could talk properly. "Wait. Ok I'll help you." They smiled at each other and got down to business.

"Ok but how? Everyone around here is usually a dude. An if it's a girl they probably don't even have a humanoid body." Marshall said to Gumball in a worried way.

"Hmmmmm, did your mom say anything about how to get one?"

Marshall recalled the visit and she said something about going to a hell lot of places.

"My mom said something about wandering I think. You know like those nomads you find wandering the desert."

"Hmm. Well it could work. Here I'll give you something you might find useful." He walked over to a drawer near him and opened it. While searching through the items, he finally pulled out something cylindrical that had a blue ribbon to tie around it.

"What's that?" Marshall wondered. "Ever heard of a map?" Gumball asked chuckling at Marshall. He untied the map and out came a roll of paper that dropped down to the floor and rolled. Needless to say, it was a big map.

Marshall snatched the map and started looking at all the places marked down. There were a lot of places he had never heard of. Well after all he hadn't seen a map in a long time.

There were continents and islands, mountains and archipelagos all over the map. It had a certain age to it. The paper was delicate and hap a few rips around the corners.

"Woah...I've never seen these places before. Burning arches, the dark strait and what in the world is Darien?"

Gumball simply smiled.

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

x

AutNotes: I CANNOT WRITE CHAPTER 2 WITHOUT YOU GUYS VOTING FOR A PAIRING OK? REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. NOTE

RESULTS FOR PAIRING:

OK so voting is now closed and I have the results. So here they are:

Marcelee: 10 (6 review, 4 PM)

Fiolee: 9 (7 review, 2 PM)

Marshall and Gumball (LOL! SERIOUSLY I GOT VOTES FOR THIS?): 2 (2 review)

So yeah close fight between Fiolee and Marcelee. Sorry if you some of you guys are disappointed and all.

I'll be writing chapter 2 today.

DON'T WORRY FANS OF FIOLEE! I WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY AFTER I COMPLETE THIS ONE. THE NEXT ONE IS GUARANTEED FIOLEE!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

It's Hunting Time!-Chapter 2

X

AutNotes: So here it is! Sorry if it took me so long and all...I was in a resort for a while and all I did was swim and play half-life with my friends.

X

"So, what do you think?" Gumball looked over to Marshall who looked very uncertain. "Well thanks but...no." Marshall weakly smiled at Gumball. "I'll just find some other way to find a girl."

Gumball was confused but then smiled at him back. "Well in case you change your mind, I'll be holding on to it." Gumball picked up the map and shoved it back into the drawer.

Marshall saw that and left the lab while hovering slowly through the candy castle, thinking about what he should do. Before he could leave the castle he heard Gumball's voice call him back.

Marshall turned around and saw the prince running to him with the medicine he needed to take every 8 hours. "You nearly forgot this." Gumball said while panting.

Oh yeah. He totally forgot about that. "Oh yeah. Thanks." He said to the prince. "Ok so now it's around 7 so take it again at 3 am ok?"

"What? I'm going to have to stay awake that long?"

Gumball scoffed. "Staying awake isn't that hard. Especially for someone like you now isn't it?" After that gumball chuckled and handed Marshall the teaspoon and headed back to his lab.

Marshall looked at the blue liquid inside the flask. "What am I getting myself into this time?" He said to himself.

-7 hours later-

Marshall looked up from his bed. He was restless tonight. He couldn't decide whether he should go to the places he saw on Gumball's map. Maybe he should. Maybe not.

One more hour he thought. Until he'd have to drink that medicine again. He kept thinking about what was he going to do.

If he was going to go, then he'd be gone for a long time. If he didn't, he'd be miserable. Might as well go instead of feeling alone for the rest of his life.

He decided to take the medicine earlier than it's supposed time. Couldn't hurt to try.

He grabbed the teaspoon from the table next to his bed and the flask too. He poured a teaspoonful of the blue bubbling liquid and drank it up.

He got up from his bed and got dressed. He put on his red and black plaid shirt and his blue jeans. He found his old sneakers under his bed and put them on.

He opened his window and flew out heading towards the candy kingdom. Once he was close, he knocked on Gumball's window. It was 2 am so he didn't really expect a reply. But he got one.

Gumball, still in his lab gown, opened the window so Marshall could get in.

Gumball yawned and spoke. "What now?" Marshall floated in and stood before the sleepy prince. "Well um I've decided to you know, go on that trip." Marshall stated shrugging.

Gumball just smiled and signalled Marshall to follow him into his lab. Once the two were in, Gumball brought out the map from the drawer and gave it to his friend.

"Don't lose it. It's your only way home."

Marshall took the map from Gumball and smiled too. "Thanks." Marshall turned around and flew out the candy castle. Within minutes, he was back in his cave and he entered his house with the map.

He went into the kitchen and flipped on the lights. He sat down on a chair and started to look onto the map. First destination? No clue.

Marshall saw the different colors and drawing of each land. It really made him think how big the whole place was. He pointed his finger to where his cave was. Then, he trace it along a direction which led to a place called "Adreia".

"Nope not there." Marshall said. He traced his finger to a lot of other places until he fell asleep on the map. It was 2:23 am.

-7 in the morning-

Marshall woke up from the table with drool on his part of his arm and part of the map. He wiped it on his shirt and wiped the map against his chest. Soon, all the drool was gone and Marshall began to pick his first stop again.

He just decided to go to the place on the map called "The Burning Arches". Might as well. He didn't feel very adventurous that day.

Alrighty then. Marshall flew upstairs to his room and opened his closet. He grabbed his empty black backpack and dusted if off. He sniffed the inside and the smell was a bit old and dusty.

"Good enough." He opened some drawers in his closet and grabbed his clothes and stuffed them in his bag. Once all his clothes were in, the bag was full. He found a duffel bag lying around and grabbed that too.

He went into the bathroom and took his toothbrush, toothpaste and some floss. He put them in his duffel bag and went downstairs to his kitchen. After opening the fridge, he grabbed apples, cherries, strawberries and a few bottles of water.

Once all of his supplies were ready, he took out the map and looked at where his cave was. His destination was about 2 days worth of travelling to the north.

Wait. He was forgetting something. Something really important. Oh that's right. His medicine. Marshall dropped his two bags on the kitchen floor and went upstairs to get it. He went into his room and got it from the table next to his bed.

"Almost forgot about you." Marshall said smiling at it. Now all his supplies were ready. He went back downstairs and put on his two bags. He was about to head out when someone rang his doorbell.

Marshall headed over to the door and opened it. And there was Fionna smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hey whatcha doing?" Her smile and attitude made Marshall cringe. It was too happy and cheerful. He sighed and replied to her.

"Well right now, I'm actually going somewhere." He looked over to his bags that were on the kitchen floor.

"Ooh! Can me and Cake come?" Fionna excitedly asked Marshall. Her attitude was starting to get on Marshall's nerves but he quickly calmed down.

"Not really. This trip is kinda meant for me and me alone." Marshall scratched the back of his head.

"Wha? Fine. At least tell me where and what you're going to do."

He chuckled at Fionna. "I won't tell you THOSE things because it's supposed to be a secret. But, I will tell you that I need someone to go watch this place for me while I'm gone. You up for it?"

Fionna groaned. "Fine. How long are you going to gone anyway?" Marshall didn't know about that. He could be gone for weeks or maybe months. Let's go with months.

"I promise I'll be back in say, uh maybe 3 months." He shrugged. "3 months? That's so long dude!" Marshall just laughed and patted Fionna's head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Marshall headed back to the kitchen and put on his bags. The weight was a bit overwhelming but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Soon after, Marshall flew out of his house and waved back to Fionna. "See you in 3 months!" He called from outside his house. He stopped when he was nearing the mouth his cave.

He zipped open his backpack and pulled out a black and white hoodie. He dropped his bags for a moment and put on the hoodie. Once he was protected from the sun, he grabbed his bags once again and headed out.

-And so begins the journey.-

For the first few hours, Marshall had been flying in the direction of north.

He saw a lot of interesting things, people and places. He wished he could stop and explore for a bit but he needed to get to his destination.

He needed to take his medicine in 1 more hour which was about 10 am. While he was waiting, he sucked the red out of an apple and tossed the gray fruit away.

He kept heading north until he knew it one hour. He stopped near a house in the middle pf the forest and drank a teaspoon of the medicine. Once he was finished, he pulled out the stopper from his pocket but his hands were slippery so the flask fell to the ground and broke.

Marshall froze. His medicine had just been scattered all over the grass. He had no more left to stop his haemorrhage.

"Fuck." He said. After thinking about it for a while, he just decided to hope that his inside wouldn't start to bleed. He continued on his journey to the burning arches.

-8 hours of travelling later-

It was 6 at night and Marshall was SUPPOSED to take his medicine but he didn't have any left. Stupid slippery hands.

He was floating and went up the branch of a large tree. From there, he could see almost everything. If he could keep up in this pace, he'd be in his destination in 6 hours.

Then it happened. Marshall fell from the branch and started to cough up blood. "Oh no." Marshall flew back up slowly. He was holding his stomach and coughed up more and more blood.

He flew at the highest speed possible and somehow he lost control. He sped in different directions. Marshall closed his eyes and opened them and saw a mountain in front of him.

Bam. He smashed straight into the mountain and fell to the ground. His bags were a bit torn up. Once on the ground, he heard low growls coming from the bushes.

3 wolves jumped out, snarling at him. The first wolf jumped on his leg and bit it forcefully. Marshall screamed and grabbed the wolf by the neck and snapped it.

The two other wolves became frightened and ran away from Marshall. He was tired and was bleeding badly from his injuries. He lost so much blood at one point that he fainted on the grass.

Then two voices rang out. "You think we should help?"

"Sure man." Marshall felt himself being carried but his mind wasn't very conscious right now.

-The next morning-

Marshall woke up in a hospital gown. Morning peeked through the window and he was all alone in that hospital room.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

X

AutNotes: That's that! Anyways please review people!


	4. Chapter 3

It's Hunting Time!

AutNotes: So uh yeah Here's the third. And uh...yeah. Enjoy and please review!

X

Marshall looked around him and saw he was in a hospital room painted pink and other bright colors. The sunlight peeked out of a window next to his bed. He made extra sure not to get close to it.

He was in a hospital gown and he spotted his torn up clothes at the end of his bed. Some of it was still stained in red blood. His bags were placed in one corner of the room. He went up to get it but a searing pain stopped him.

Marshall's left arm was in a cast and he saw a bandage wrapped around the part of his leg where he was bitten. Near the ankle, a white gauze had a blood stain on it.

There was also a stitch right above his right eyebrow. His whole body ached and he could barely move around. Then he felt an itch come on his butt.

"Damn it! I can't scratch my ass!" Marshall tried moving his right arm which luckily wasn't THAT damaged. He tried to reach behind him but he couldn't.

Then the door to his left opened and he instantly stopped all efforts to scratch his still itchy butt. He spotted a pink woman about his height holding a clipboard.

Quickly, Marshall made it look like he was still asleep. He didn't know what this person was going to do to him. "I can tell your awake you know." The female voice said to him and his attempts that were in vain.

Marshall opened his eyes and saw that pink woman looking at him strangely. "Uh hey there...are you gonna interrogate me or something now?" Marshall felt uneasy around someone like her. He saw the crown on her head which meant she was royalty.

She laughed and the strange look was gone from her face. "No of course not. I came here to tell you that you were very lucky that two heroes found you last night in the woods. If it weren't for them, you'd be dead."

"Yeah sure...let's go with that."

"Well anyway I'm the princess of this kingdom. You can call me princess Bubblegum or PB or you know..." She smiled and was trying to nice to Marshall. She reached out her hand to Marshall.

Marshall shook her hand and introduced himself. "Well I guess we have something in common then."

The princess gave Marshall that strange look again. "What do you mean?"

"I'm also royalty you know?" Marshall bragged while putting his arm back down. Bubblegum started laughing at Marshall. "Why? What's so funny?" Marshall was asking.

"You don't look like royalty to me." She said while trying to keep her laughter down. Marshall was shocked. She thinks he was lying.

Marshall just smirked and snapped his fingers. After that, a zipper in his bag flew open and out came a pink amulet speeding to Marshall. Once it was close, it went around his neck and Marshall turned into his true form of the ruler of the nightosphere.

He roared and the princess became terrified. She started to panic. "Okay! Okay! I believe you now!". With that, Marshall removed the amulet and it was his turn to laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" Marshall kept laughing while the princess was blushing with a confused look on her face. "Heh anyway the name's Marshall Lee. Just call me Marshall or anything like that. I'm the ruler of the nightoshpere and a vampiric demon thing."

The princess regained her composure and replied. "I might as well give you bad news. Due to your injuries the past night, you're going to have to stay here for 3 months."

"What? 3 months? Really?" Marshall just couldn't believe what he had heard. 3 months was supposed to be his total trip but instead it's gonna be spent in a place he didn't know about.

The princess just nodded at him. Marshall finally accepted it and leaned back on the pillow. "Hey what's your first name by the way? I can tell it's not princess." She just rolled her eyes at Marshall.

"Do you have to know? There's already enough people calling me by my first name." Marshall laughed. "C'mon I told you mine so might as well."

She sighed and smiled. "Fine it's Bonnibelle. There are you happy?" Marshall tried out the word a few times and saw it was too long. "How about I just call you Bonnie?"

"No! Someone I know already calls me that and it's so degrading." Marshall laughed at her outburst. "Yeah whatever Bonnie." Marshall remembered that he had no idea where he was right now.

"That reminds me, could you go get a map from my bag? It's in the first zipper." The princess shrugged and went over to Marshall's bag. She opened the first zipper and she found a rolled up map.

She held it out to see it. "Yeah that one." Marshall called from his bed. The princess walked back and handed it to Marshall. Using his right arm, Marshall opened the map and showed it to her.

"Could you point out where I am right now? I was kinda heading somewhere but I got lost." Bubblegum was scanning the map and eventually pointed out a place. "Here."

Marshall looked to where she pointed and it was a place called 'Ooo'. Marshall looked at how far he had lost his way and he saw it was FAR.

"Whoa. I really got lost." PB laughed and let Marshall think. "Anyway I'll be making you a salve so your legs could heal faster and you could walk around." Marshall like the thought of being able to escape this bed.

"Thanks Bonnie." The princess turned and started to walk out. "If you need anything just call out ok?" But before she could leave the room, Marshall already called her.

"One last thing." She turned back to him. "Yes? What?"

"Could you scratch my butt? I can't reach it." The princess groaned and took out a glove.

X

Fionna sat with Cake inside Marshall's kitchen. They agreed that they would watch his house together and take breaks in between. After all, it's going to be 3 months.

Then the phone in Marshall's kitchen rang and Fionna got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Yeah hey Fionna it's Marshall." His voice said through the phone. "Oh hey why'd you call?" Excitement was in her voice but it all will be in vain. "Uh yeah the thing is I might be gone for more than 3 months."

"Aw what? But you promised man." Marshall chuckled and got back to her. "I know what I said but I kinda got lost and injured myself and I don't know how long I'll stay in this hospital."

"Fine. But you owe us Marshall." Fionna said sternly. "Alright, Alright just make sure to keep the place safe."

"Yeah we got that part down."

"Ok bye." Marshall hung up and handed the phone back to PB. "Thanks for letting me use your phone." She took the phone and started walking back to her lab. "I'm going to start working and salve. You stay put here ok?"

After hearing the door close, Marshall wanted to try something. "Hmm I wonder if I can still fly." Marshall tried hovering over the bed and good enough it worked. But the thing was, he couldn't move his legs, so when he tried landing back on his bed, the pain started kicking in.

"AAAGH!" After a few more painful tries, Marshall finally got back into his first position. "Well that sucked."

Marshall decided to sleep first and wait for the princess to finish that salve before he'll try to fly again.

He was tired REALLY tired. Marshall felt his eyes droop and soon enough he was asleep.

-7 HOURS later-

Marshall woke up feeling rested and looked through the room. The sun was setting and he wondered how long he had slept. Then the princess came back. She had her lab goggles on and was holding a green liquid inside a jar.

"Well here's the salve. Just drink it up." Marshall took the jar and unscrewed it's lid. He drank it all and gave the empty jar back to the princess.

"So when do I get to move?"

"In a while. Give it time to take effect." The princess just stood there looking at Marshall as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Uh why are you still here?" Marshall felt uncomfortable and weirded out.

"I'm going to see if it works. Try moving your legs...now." Marshall moved his legs and they didn't hurt anymore. "Hey cool it works." Marshall flew around the room thankful of what had just happened.

"You're always full of surprises." Marshall complimented the princess on her work.

"Well it's kinda my job to take care of things you know?"

Marshall laughed because he rarely solved any of the problems in the nightoshpere. "Hey uh it'll be night soon enough and I guess I should be going."

"No you won't. I still have to run some tests on you and you're not entirely healed."

"Do I really have to stay until I'm fully healed? I mean I know how to take care of myself."

The princess just shook her head. "No you won't. You can stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight. If you don't want to stay in the kingdom, you're free to go wherever. Just make sure you return at night."

Marshall laughed. "Who are you my mom?"

"Hey you still owe me and my friends for not letting you die in the woods. Might as well stay."

Marshall finally gave up the argument. "Fine. But first thing tomorrow I'm gonna explore this place."

"Fine by me. Now here."

The princess handed him a bowl of cherries. "How do you know I suck the red out of stuff?"

"I have a fr- an acquaintance who's just like you. A vamp."

"Sounds interesting. So anyway thanks for the cherries." Marshall began draining the red out of every cherry hungrily.

PB walked away until the door and flipped the lights switch. "Night Marshall."

Marshall got up from his bed and changed into his normal clothes. Hospital gowns look weird on him.

"Funny thing. She actually called me by my name."

Once Marshall was back in his normal clothes, he hovered above the bed and slept once again. While he was asleep, thoughts came into his head.

-In Marshall's mind-

Ok so should I consider Bonnie as a possible girlfriend? Let's look at her in a different way.

Ok she's kind and nice and all that stuff but she's a bit prissy and uptight.

So could she be my girlfriend? Nahh.

-Back to Reality-

After a good 2 hours of sleep, Marshall woke up in the middle of the night.

"Whoa I feel great for some reason." Marshall got up from the bed and put on his old sneakers. He flew out of the window and saw lights below him. "People are still awake?"

He flew farther until he reached a forest that gave him a good view over the landscape. In the distance he could see a big tree that was somehow turned into a home.

"Huh weird. I thought I was a long way from home." On top of that tree house, he saw a figure sitting on the roof against the moonlight. It looked fuzzy for a while but it all made sense when it jumped off.

"What the hell?" Marshall's shock went away when he saw the figure fly off into another direction.

Marshall took off from the trees and followed the figure. What had he just seen? Marshall sped faster and faster until he could see the figure.

But the figure saw him too. Through the thick trees, the two chased each other. Eventually, Marshall got lost and couldn't find that person anymore.

"Hmm might as well head back. This is the first thing I'm gonna investigate tomorrow morning." Marshall then headed back to the Candy Kingdom.

He was back in his bed and started to sleep again.

-The Next Morning-

It was around 6 in the morning when Marshall woke up and walked out the hospital room. He still had his cast, some bandages and a few stitches but it didn't stop him.

He walked past a lot of rooms and one of them was open. Inside he peeked in, and found Bonnie sleeping soundly. He continued out of the castle until he was outside.

He was about to walk outside until he saw the sun was about to rise. He walked back to his room until he found his bag. He grabbed the hoodie he packed and put it on. Now he was safe.

He flew out the castle and into the sunlight which didn't burn him. "Time to figure out who I was chasing last night."

He flew into where he thought the direction he was last night. He wandered and wandered until he got lost again. "Dang it's like he just disappeared into the darkness or something." He continued his search for a few more hours until he finally decided to head back.

When he got back to the Candy castle, he caught sight of a boy and a yellow dog talking to the princess near the foot of the stairs. He walked past those two and both gave him a weird look.

He whispered something into PB's ear and went upstairs to where his room was. Funny how he still slept in his hospital room instead of a normal room. He could hear behind him whispers coming from the boy and his yellow dog. Weird. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed the map from his bag.

He looked at how far he was from home. He was distant. He heard someone knock on the white door to his room. Before he could say anything, the princess opened the door and behind her were the kid and his dog.

"Uh hey PB. What are you doing here?" The princess smiled. "Marshall these two were the ones who saved you that night. They're Finn and Jake." She smiled as she pointed to them.

"Hey man." Jake said while waving from outside the room. Marshall got up and examined the two. "You two look strangely familiar. Like I've seen you before."

"Really?" Finn asked him. "Yeah." Marshall leaned down on Finn giving him a suspicious look. "Tell me kid, are you a human?"

"Yeah why?" In Marshall's mind, everything made sense now. He was a human just like Fionna. "Anyway I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Marshall Lee, ruler of the nightoshpere, and king of the vampires and all that royal stuff whatever."

"Cool just like Marcy." Finn said out loud. Marshall didn't seem to notice what he had said. "And uh would you two heroes mind giving me a tour of this place? I was supposed to be headed someplace else but I ended up here."

"Sure dude! C'mon let's go." Finn, Jake and Marshall exited the candy castle. "Have fun you guys! And stay safe!" PB called from the castle. "We will!" Marshall said while following Finn out. The sun shone and he had pulled on his hood to keep himself protected.

"Hop on my back!" Jake grew larger and Finn and Marshall got on. "So uh Marshall what do you wanna see first?"

Marshall thought about it. "You decide." Finn shrugged. "Alrighty then. First stop is our home!" Finn said. Marshall hung his head to make sure no sunlight hits him.

After a while, Marshall saw that tree fort again and realized it was their home. "That's you house?" Marshall asked Finn. "Yeah. It's actually a big tree but we turned it into a house."

Jake circled the tree house for a bit to give Marshall a better look. Marshall thought it was just like Fionna's tree fort. Confusion filled his head. After a few more looks at the house. He just told himself to accept it.

"Ok so next stop is Marcy's house." Finn told Marshall. "Whoever that is." Marshall told himself. They went into a direction where you could see mountains in the distance. They eventually reached a run-down bridge and underneath it was a mouth of a cave.

"Cool a cave." Marshall jumped off Jake and floated towards the entrance. "Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jake told Marshall. Marshall didn't stop. "And why not?"

"Well the thing is Marcy kinda gets cranky in the morning." Marshall laughed. His loud laughter echoed through the cave. In the darkness he saw two red dots appear. "What the?" Almost instantly, the two red dots came glaring at him in the form of a giant bat monster.

It roared at him and Marshall wanted to get out. Good thing Finn was able to prevent Marshall's death. Marshall got up and fixed his cast. "Whoa Marcy chill he's our friend. He didn't mean to wake you up." Marshall felt his legs hurt due to the impact on the cave floor.

Then the bat morphed into a girl who had long black hair and with pale skin. Marshall saw the two bite-marks on her neck. "So this must be Bonnie's friend." Marshall saw Finn and Jake talk with that girl. She was in a black tank and grey skinny jeans. She had a pair of dark-red boots to go with it.

Marshall also felt that he had seen this girl before. Think Marshall. Then he knew it.

It was the figure he chased the other night.

X

AutNotes: What do you think? Good?


	5. Chapter 4

It's Hunting Time!-Chapter 4

X

AutNotes: Hey. Chapter 4 is here. I don't really know how long this'll last though, maybe until a chapter 7? I have no clue, AND SERIOUSLY OVER 1000 READ MY STORY AND ONLY 25 REVIEWED?! DAFUQ GUYS.

X

Marshall didn't say a word to anyone. He knew that if he told her, she would think of him as an enemy. "Now say sorry." Marshall heard Finn say to the girl. It was pretty funny to see.

The girl walked closer to him. "Sorry I tried to kill you." She said in monotone. Marshall just smiled. "You don't have to apologize. I'm Marshall by the way." She gave a small smile and replied. "I'm Marceline."

Then several metallic clanks were heard outside the cave. "What's going on?" Finn asked and walked out to see. "Oh it's a knife storm." Finn walked back quickly into the cave. "Well I guess we're stuck here for a while."

Marshall laughed. "No we're not. Watch I can escape this 'knife storm'." Marshall walked to the edge of the mouth of the cave. He was about to take off flying but a knife ricocheted off one of the rocks and hit him in the shin.

Marshall screamed loudly and fell to the ground holding his shin. "Hold still." Finn took hold of the knife and pulled it out. Marshall screamed even louder while his left pant leg was stained in red. Marshall was breathing heavily as he continued to bleed.

"I'll go get some bandages." Marceline said while heading back to her house. After a minute or so of waiting, she came out with a bandage big enough. Marshall slowly pulled his pant leg up and the bandage was wrapped around his shin. He got up limping.

"Be more careful next time." Jake told Marshall while he tried to walk normally. "Yeah I think I've already learned that." He said as he eyed his cast and the other bandages on him.

"Uh you guys should come inside so nobody else gets hurt." Marceline insisted as she pointed to the door of her house. All 4 of them went inside to avoid any more injuries.

"Looks a hell a lot like my place." Marshall took a look around and it was nearly identical to his house. "Creepy." He muttered under his breath. He walked toward the couch and hovered over it. Marceline floated over one of the once-red chairs while Finn and Jake just stood.

"This kinda makes me want to be a vampire." Finn said to his brother. "Oh yeah I still remember when we asked Marcy to make us vampires." Marshall didn't really care where this was going but he asked: "What did happen? You guys don't look like vampires to me." Marshall smiled at the brothers.

Finn was embarrassed to tell the story so Jake just told it. "Well since Marcy's couch was incredibly uncomfortable, we asked Marceline to make us vampires but it just turned out to be one of the biggest pranks ever."

Marshall heard Marceline chuckle. "It was pretty funny watching you act like vampires when you guys really weren't." Marshall just rolled his eyes. He was bored to death here.

"So anyway while it's somehow raining knives, what do you guys wanna do?" Marceline shrugged. "I don't know. How about uhh truth or dare? I know it's overused but we got nothing else to do."

"Alright. To make things fair, we'll use this to point out who goes next." Marshall brought out a switchblade and laid it on the floor in the middle of all of them. "Just be careful not to cut yourself." He said grinning.

"Sweet a switchblade!" Finn knelt down on the floor and got a good look in the shining blade. "Yeah whatever let's just get started." Marshall and everyone else sat around the knife. "So who gets to spin it first?"

Marshall spoke up instantly. "Since it's my knife, I'll go first." He took hold of the knife and spun his wrist a 180 degrees. The knife started spinning and it landed on Finn.

"Alright Finn, truth or dare?" Marshall just grinned while Finn would decide. "Uh I'll go with truth." Marshall laughed and thought of something to ask Finn. "Ok so have you ever seen a girl naked?"

Finn couldn't answer while Marshall just laughed. "Answer." Marshall commanded Finn. Finn spoke but he stuttered. "U-Uh...y-yeah I have." Jake was alarmed at this. "What?! Who was it? Was it mom?"

"Uh no. It was...Marceline." Marceline didn't look like she cared. "Meh." Was all she could say. "Alright Finn now, it's your turn to spin." Finn slowly took hold of the knife on the floor and spun it. It landed on him.

"Spin again." Marshall told him. Finn spun it again and this time it landed on Marceline. "Alright Marcy truth or dare?" Marceline didn't have to think for this one. "I pick dare." Finn thought of something she could do. He thought about something that he could use to get back at Marshall.

"Ok since you embarrassed me Marshall, Marceline I dare you to kiss Marshall on the lips." Marshall's blood froze. "Dude what?" Marshall didn't expect that to happen.

"Whatever." Marceline moved in on Marshall but he stopped her. "Uh be quick ok? I don't want this to last long." Marceline kissed him and Marshall's face was red. "Why me?" He thought to himself. He already had enough bad luck on his hands. Before he knew it, it was over and he was still frozen.

He snapped back to reality seeing Finn and Jake laughing their butts off while Marceline was wiping her mouth. "You taste like death rolled over." She told him and Marshall blushed again. "Sorry." After Finn and his brother had stopped laughing, there was a ringing in his bag. He opened it up and saw that his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" He answered. After a while of talking, Finn put the phone back. "So what was that about?" Jake asked his brother. Finn didn't tell Jake but he told Marshall.

"The princess says you need to head back. She said it was important." Marshall was confused. "How do you expect me to get there without getting stabbed?" Finn looked out the window and saw the knives had stopped. "Hey look it stopped!" Finn exclaimed happily.

"Whatever I'm off." Marshall exited the house and headed back to the candy kingdom. "Why does PB need to see him?" Marceline asked Finn. "Oh Marshall's staying there. We first found him nearly dead in the forest and we brought him to the princess. She says he needs to rest in the hospital for about 3 months I think."

"He's staying with the princess?" Marceline was curious.

"Why are you jealous?" Finn asked jokingly. Marceline turned around and blushed.

Marshall pulled his hood on and flew to the candy kingdom. He stopped at the door of the castle and entered. He went upstairs and spotted the princess in his hospital room. "Hey princess so what's up?" He walked into the room towards the princess.

"I need to run some scans on your insides. I still don't know if your haemorrhages have stopped." She held in her hand a pink device that looked suspiciously like a blow-dryer.

"So just lie down on your bed and take off your hoodie and your shirt. Marshall did what he was told and soon enough, he was topless and lying down on the bed.

The princess started to walk slowly toward him with her hands sweaty and trembling. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked uncertainly. Something's going to happen. He doesn't know what is though.

What happened next was a blur and Marshall's mind couldn't process what the princess just did. A split-second later he realized the princess was on top of him, err in dirtier terms it was a 'cowgirl' position.

Marshall was surprised and at the same time a bit flattered. "Princess what are you doing?!" Marshall tried to get up but Bubblegum was somehow too strong. She dived in and tried to kiss Marshall but he moved his head quickly out of her reach.

"Come on stop! I'm getting a boner!" Marshall again tried to push her off and good enough he did. The princess got up from the floor looking forlorn. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me but you're just-" Marshall cut her off.

"You don't have to say sorry. Besides I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." He lied. He just didn't want the princess as a girlfriend. "Oh I see..." The princess sounded really lonely right now.

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll eventually find someone." That gave her a small smile. "Thanks Marshall." Marshall grabbed his shirt and his hoodie that were on the floor. "Well I'm gonna meet back with Finn and Jake." He buttoned up his shirt and put on his hoodie.

"Bye I guess." He pulled on the hood and flew out the window. He landed back in the cave of Marceline's cave. He opened the door to find the three of them still playing truth or dare and laughing.

"Oh hey you're back." Jake told him while he floated over his original spot. "So what was so important that she had to interrupt our game?" Marceline asked him.

Marshall spoke nervously. "Oh you know...stuff."

X

AutNotes: Sorry this is so short. More to come I promise.


	6. Chapter 5

It's Hunting Time!-Chapter 5

X

Autnotes: Thanks to all who reviewed! AND PLEASE REVIEW DAMN IT. THERE ARE AROUND 1460 HITS IN THIS STORY AND ONLY 27 REVIEWED?! :( Please guys show your support and review.

X

"What kind of stuff?" Marceline asked slowly. Marshall didn't want to tell her because it was too embarrassing. "Why would I tell you?" Marceline grinned.

"Because..." She took hold of the switch blade on the floor and spun it until it pointed to Marshall. "...I dare you to." Marshall was impressed but he didn't want to show it. "Pff Lucky spin."

"Are you back away from a dare?" She asked mockingly. Marshall didn't want to but it was too embarrassing to even mention. "Ask me to do something else I won't tell you." Marceline gave up and thought of something else.

"Alright you won't answer what I asked you but answer this: How was the kiss?" Marshall turned red. He didn't want to remember that either. Marshall then mumbled something nobody could understand. "What was that?" Marshall didn't like to be embarrassed.

"I said it was good. You're...err a good kisser I guess." Marshall looked away from Marceline. "Alright there I said it. Now can we please stop this truth or dare before things get MORE out of hand?" Finn and Jake laughed for a while. Seeing Marshall getting humiliated was entertaining.

Marceline thought about it. "We'll end if you tell us what happened between you and the princess." Marshall grunted. "No I won't."

"Aww come on! Just tell ME then. You don't have tell those weenies." Marceline teased. "I won't tell you either." Marshall smiled while Marceline glared at him.

Outside, the sun was setting and Marshall was well aware that he had to get back. "Oh look it's getting close to night-time and I have to get back." Marshall took the switchblade and folded it back in his pocket. "See you guys tomorrow I guess." Marshall shot one last smirk before leaving the house and the cave altogether.

"What is up with that guy?" Marceline asked Finn. Finn shrugged. "Marshall's pretty cool if you don't make him angry or embarrassed, but you were able to do that a while ago." Finn laughed.

"He's pretty cute." Marceline said softly but Finn heard part of it. "What?" Marceline blushed. "Uh nothing I didn't say anything." Finn raised his eyebrow. "You like him don't you?" Marceline became a bit angry. "No! Why would I like a jerk like him?"

Finn knew just what to say. "Well Ash pretty much of a jerk too you know?" That made her more angry. "Shut up Finn." She sneered at him while punching his shoulder. "Oww that hurt." Finn rubbed his shoulder. "Me and Jake and are gonna head out too."

Marceline nodded and went upstairs and she, heard Finn hop onto Jake and leave her cave. Marceline was wondering about Marshall. He seemed ok but she wasn't exactly sure. She needed some help on this one. Who to turn to? Who else was a girl? And she knew the only one she knew that could help was the princess. She sighed.

"Alright." She finally decided it would be best to set out later and sneak in because Marshall might spot her.

-2 hours on-

Marceline was ready. It was 8 pm and she set out for the Candy Kingdom. She flew fast and was going in the direction of one of the princess' windows. When she looked through the window she found the princess sitting and going through some notes.

She knocked on the window and the princess opened it. "What?" She was frustrated and wanted to be alone. "I need your help." She told the princess. "For what?" Marceline floated inside and sat on her bed. Explaining the situation was a bit difficult. "Well see, there's this guy and I'm not sure if I like him or not." She admitted.

"What do you need my help for?" The princess asked blankly like she didn't care. Then, a voice called out from outside her room. "Hey princess!" Marceline turned invisible and PB stood up and found Marshall topless and had a towel wrapped around his waist. The floor behind him was wet and so was his hair.

"Gee you ever heard of wiping your hair?" Marshall smiled. "Yeah well I just wanted to know if you got some toothpaste." The princess walked into the bathroom in her room and gave the toothpaste there to Marshall. "Thanks." He said while walking briskly back to his hospital room.

The princess headed slowly back to the spot where she and Marceline were talking. Once she sat down, Marceline became visible again. "So anyway who is this guy you're talking about?" Marceline's face flushed a bit.

"It's Marshall."

"Really?" The princess pondered on it for a bit. "But the thing is, I don't know if he's into me." The princess was starting to get jealous of this. "You're not going to get Marshall." She said standing up. Marceline was confused. "What?"

"Because I'm getting him first." The princess told her while pointing to herself. Marceline thought this was ridiculous. "So what? We're fighting over dudes now?" PB turned around. "I guess we are then."

"Bring it on."

"Hah! You're not going to get him because Marshall's staying here in my palace." The princess bragged while Marceline became even angrier.

"Well tomorrow, Me and Marshall are hanging out and YOU'RE not part of it." Marceline started to fly out of the window and back to her cave. "Then I'm going too!" Bubblegum shouted from her balcony. Marceline just turned around and stuck her tongue out.

Marshall walked into the room completely clueless of what happened. "Yeah I was gonna return the toothpaste but who were you talking to?" The princess' blood froze. "Uh nothing I was uh on the phone! Yeah!" Marshall took some time to just accept it.

"Here's your toothpaste. And uh can you help me put on my cast?" The princess saw Marshall wasn't wearing his cast. "You know you don't have to wear it anymore?" Marshall's face lit up.

"That's great because I'm gonna use both arms tomorrow when I'm with Finn and Jake and Marceline I think."

"Oh and that reminds me, do you mind if I tag along?" The princess asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure why not?" Marshall walked out of the room and headed to his own room.

Marshall was in his hospital room in his boxers when he jumped on his bed and tried to sleep. TRIED TO SLEEP. Marshall's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "I can't sleep. Alright let's try this again." Marshall lied back down and closed his eyes.

"Marshall felt relaxed and was about to slip in into his sleep.

-A minute later-

His eyes snapped back open. Strained and bloodshot. "I still can't sleep. Maybe the princess has some sleeping pills." He walked to the princess' room which was a few steps away.

He knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. He looked in and saw the princess turning. She was mumbling things he couldn't hear. She was having nightmares.

"Should I wake her up or should I just wait? Meh I'll wait." Marshall sat at the end of the bed and after a few more moments, he knew the princess was about to wake up so got closer.

The princess woke up breathing heavily. "You make a lot of noise when you're having nightmares you know?" He said smirking. The princess was confused. "What were you doing here?"

"You have any sleeping pills? Unlike you, I can't sleep." He admitted. "I don't think I have any."

"Damn. Well anyway I'm pretty sure I'll figure out a way to sleep. Goodnight." Marshall told her while walking out the door. "Wait!" She called back. Marshall turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" He could see the princess was still uncomfortable with these nightmares. "Could you um just stay here for the night?" Marshall didn't know what to say. He was in his boxers and a girl is asking him to stay with her in her bed.

"Is this about your nightmares problem?" She just gave him a blank look. Marshall sighed. "Alright just move a bit." Marshall was on the left and she was on the right. "Thanks Marshall."

"Yeah whatever." Pretty soon, Marshall was finally asleep. The princess remembered her contest between her and Marceline.

"Perfect." She said to herself while looking at Marshall.

X

AutNotes: Metalocalypse is so damn funny. Review guys! :D I think I'm gonna shorten the chapter lengths so I can update more often.


	7. Chapter whatever

It's Hunting Time-Chapter whatever

X

AutNotes: Alright the thing is, I've been pretty pissed these past few weeks. It's probably because I realized that metalocalypse is on A FUCKING HIATUS DAMN IT.

X

Marshall woke up dizzy. He closed his eyes again and slept for 2 minutes when he heard someone outside. "Princess we wanted to know if-" The door flew open and it was Finn. When Finn saw the scene, his mouth dropped and his face was shocked.

Marshall didn't know what was in his head. Then he got it. "Wait! Wait! This is not what looks like!" Marshall kept repeating but Finn screamed and ran outside. "Ugh." Marshall's palm went on his forehead and sighed.

The princess woke up greeting him. "Morning." She yawned. "Yeah save it. I think I just scarred Finn's mind for the rest of his life.

"What happened?" He didn't notice the princess fell asleep in her long dress. 'What the f*ck?' He thought to himself. "He walked in here and he thought that we did that THING."

"What thing?" Marshall rolled his eyes. If there was something stupider than blonde it would be pink. "You know THAT THING." The princess still wasn't getting the message.

"I'm still confused." Marshall thought for a moment. "You know...in other terms, when the unicorn and the dragon meet or when the hotdog slips in the donut. Get it?"

The princess shook her head. 'How would I make this not sound wrong in front of a girl?' He thought. "When the dude pulls out his 'mighty sword' and the chick has to ready her 'deep shaft'. Get it?"

He didn't know that the princess had fallen asleep in his arms. "How can somebody fall asleep when they're discussing something like this?" Marshall heard the door open again and it was Finn, AGAIN.

Before Finn could scream, Marshall screamed first. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE OKAY?!" Finn screamed again and ran away faster. Marshall let go of the princess and walked back to his room.

He put on his usual red and black and his pants. He tied his shoes and put on his hoodie. He went downstairs and looked inside the fridge. His glance turned to a bright shiny apple just begging to be eaten, and he was hungry.

He took it and drained the color in one swift move. "Best one yet." He said throwing the apple outside one of the many windows. He saw the princess come downstairs yawning. 'She probably wasn't even paying any attention when I was talking to her.' He said under his own breath.

"How could you have possibly fallen asleep when I was talking to you?" He asked irritated. "I guess I was just sleepy." She replied calmly. Marshall rolled his eyes and went back upstairs to brush his teeth. "Hey If you still want to go today, I'm heading out in 20 minutes." He saw the princess go into the kitchen.

It was all part of his plan. Instead of going to the bathroom, he sneaked past rooms and guards and found the armory in one of the deepest basements of the castle. He opened the large steel door with ease and saw lots of "Menacing" weapons. They were all made of candy. From candy cane guns to lollipop maces, it was all candy.

He spotted a pink bow and took it. It was needed for the game they were going to play. He found a quiver of arrows next to the bow and took it. He saw the tips and they were green. "Green apple?" He laughed at his own joke. At the corner of his eye, he saw the princess. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Mind if I borrow this? It's for later." The princess felt relieved. "Sure. Let's go?" She was in her regular outfit and the two went back up. Marshall pulled on his hoodie and they waited at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Marshall curiously asked. Just then, a screech was heard and a giant brown bird wearing a crown, appeared in front of them. The princess hopped on the bird and told Marshall to get on as well.

The bird screeched again and flew fast to the air. "So where are we going?" The princess asked. "Finn's." He replied trying not to let the bow nor the arrows fall. In a few minutes, they arrived and Marshall knocked on the door. Jake opened it smiling. "Hey dude ready to go?!" He shouted in front of him. Marshall laughed. "Calm down dude. Is everyone ready?"

Marshall looked inside and saw Finn and Marceline playing on BMO. Finn saw him. "Hey there you are! What took you guys so long?" Marceline asked. When Finn saw the princess and Marshall, he screamed. "Dude what's wrong?" Jake asked his brother. Marshall remembered the incident. Hopefully he doesn't tell Jake.

Before Finn could answer, Marshall cut in. "No time for that! Let's get outta here." Everyone followed Marshall into the forest. He led them into the part that was the densest and stopped. Marceline took off her sun hat and put it on the floor.

"Alright so we're going to play a little game I got from a movie back then. I'm going to fire an arrow in the air and then-" Marceline started giggling. "Nice arrows." Marshall was aware of the pink and green arrows that weren't even half-threatening.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "Then the arrow is going to hit something. It could hit you or someone else. Whoever wants to run, run but whoever is left last, has to stay in their place. Everyone got it?" They all nodded and were aware of the fun yet dangerous game they were playing.

Marshall aimed the bow through a tiny hole through the trees but his hands started hurting and he dropped the bow and arrow. "What happened?" The princess asked.

"Uh...I have advanced carpel tunnel syndrome." He confessed while scratching his head. "Wait isn't that what you get when you jack off too-"

"DON'T SAY IT MARCELINE." She started laughing uncontrollably. "I didn't know you were such a pervert." She said out loud laughing. Marshall groaned. "Can we just stop talking about how much I jack off?"

"Oh so you admit it?" The princess asked. Both girls started laughing while Jake was covering Finn's ears. Marshall was furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Oh hey the game starts!" Marshall yelled as he brought the bow upward and fired the colourful arrow through the leaves, higher and higher until they couldn't see it through the leaves anymore.

Finn was the first to run away. "I don't wanna get hit!" He screamed while running. "Me neither!" Jake yelled running toward his brother. "I have royal duties." The princess admitted while running off quickly.

"Ready to die?" Marceline asked smugly.

"Already am." Marshall shot back. She laughed. "See you then." Marceline disappeared in a flash. "Pff. That arrow won't hit me." Marceline was sitting high on a tree when she spotted the arrow going down. She saw through a bunch of holes that it was going to hit Marshall square in the eye.

"I'm gonna have to do the right thing here aren't I?" She sighed and rushed back. The arrow was fast. She was close when the arrow was about to hit him. She knocked him down and felt something pierce her right thigh.

X

AutNotes: I think you guys can guess what happened next. Anyways review! :)


	8. Chapter what?

It's Hunting Time-Chapter uhh...what?

X

AutNotes: Hey! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for the previous chapter. I've been drawing a lot on my ipad. Oh that reminds me, I need either a wacom or a vistablet.

X

Marceline landed on top of Marshall in an awkward position. "Whoa that arrow was going to hit me." Marshall admitted. "Yeah." She replied calmly. Suddenly, Marceline cringed.

"Oh right you're hurt." Marshall got up and went into a position to remove the arrow.

What they didn't know was the princess was eavesdropping from behind a nearby bush. The conversation goes a little like this:

"Ok Marshall I've never done this before, so be gentle." The princess was curious. What were they about to do?

"Don't worry I've done this to both girls and guys so I kinda know if they're getting hurt or not." The princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are they really doing that in the middle of the forest?" She asked herself.

"I hope nobody sees us doing this. I would die of embarrassment." She heard Marceline say to Marshall. The princess got tempted to take a peek but she wanted to keep listening.

"Well I'll start this off." She heard Marceline moan several times. The princess' face was flushed. "Agh! Marshall you're hurting me!"

"It's too deep in you know." She heard Marceline moan more times. "Ugh it's almost there!" She heard her screech. One last groggy moan. "It's out!" She heard Marshall shout.

That's it. I'm looking. She princess thought to herself. She moved the leaves of the bush in front of her aside. "Well that didn't go so bad." She heard Marshall pant and sigh.

Once she got a clear view of the situation, what she thought was wrong. "Oh he just took out the arrow." She sighed in relief. Marshall saw the deep cut heal quickly and after a few moments, it was a new patch of pale skin.

"How come you heal faster than I do?" Marceline laughed and they both walked away. After walking for a bit, the princess heard Marshall rustle through the bushes, unseen.

A piercing sound wedged itself in her ear and the princess fell back in recoil. she heard Marshall laughing behind her. "Really?" She rubbed her ears and checked if hearing was still fine.

"Sorry." He said playfully. Marshall reached out his hand and helped the princess back up. "So are we heading back?" Marshall asked. "Now? It's still around lunch-time."

"Exactly why we're heading back to your place." Marshall replied. The princess rolled her eyes and walked with Marshall while he pulled on his hood. "Hold my hand." Marshall requested her. The princess raised an eyebrow but she held on to Marshall's cold right hand.

Marshall jumped and zoomed through the thick woods. All the princess could do right now was hold on. Within a few seconds, they arrived at the doorstep of her castle. The princess was still a bit shaky but she could still walk. She heard Marshall sigh as he opened the main doors.

"Today was tiring. For me at least." They walked into the kitchen but Marshall soon walked out. "Aren't you going to have lunch?" She asked. Marshall just shook his head. "I think I'll just have a long nap." He said smiling tiredly. Marshall floated back up to his room, kicked off his sneakers and jumped into the bed.

He slept soundly for long time. When he awakened, he checked the wall clock which read 6:35 p.m. Marshall yawned and scratched his head. There wasn't much to do in the candy kingdom so he wanted to go out for a walk. On his way out to the front door he saw Peppermint butler walking through. "Hey uh Peppermint dude." Marshall called.

"If the princess comes looking for me, tell her I went out for a walk ok?" He told the candy man. "Will do." He replied back nodding. Marshall took off the hoodie he was wearing and left it on the hall floor. He opened the doors wide and his face was greeted by the moon.

Marshall's face put on a wide smile because he knew he could freely roam. He walked past many candy houses which had their lights on and people were still wandering the streets.

He felt kinda hungry and he knew there really wasn't anything red here. Mostly pink, yellow and green were the colors around here. Unless...

Marshall spotted a candy person who resembled a walking strawberry with chocolate on top. Marshall's mouth began to water and he began to make his way through the thick of the crowd and when he was close, he turned invisible. He opened his mouth wide and got close to the oblivious candy person. He made sure not to be too forceful, so he gently sank his left fang in and began draining some of the red. He stopped just in time before the candy person turned around and walked off.

He wiped the sweat he got from anticipation and walked out of the kingdom gates. He was going towards the forest. The darkest place he could think of right now. Walking through the bushes and trees made a lot of noise so Marshall had to walk slowly.

He didn't want anything to come out of the woods and bite his leg or anything.

Marshall didn't know why he was wandering through the forest. It just felt right to him.

Everything was quiet. Marshall couldn't believe the silence right now. Through a patch of holes, the stars were painted beautifully on the night sky as he looked back to the direction in front of him.

The peaceful walk in the woods was what he wanted right now, and nothing could ruin this for him. Out of nowhere, he heard some low rhythmic sounds coming from one of the trees nearby. He floated up to where to sounds were coming from and he found Marceline playing a red bass.

"You play a bass?" Marshall asked curiously. "Yeah. What's it to you?" She asked back at him. "Nothing. Actually I play bass too." He admitted in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I never actually got the chance to thank you for saving me from that arrow." Marshall sat across Marceline on the big tree branch.

"No problem. I should thank you too for taking the arrow out." She replied smiling. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Marceline asked him.

"Uhh sure I guess." He told her. Marceline paused for a moment and sighed and looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Marceline grabbed her bass and was about to leave but Marshall flew in front and stopped her. "C'mon you can tell me." He insisted playfully. "Promise me you won't laugh?" Marceline was truly worried about asking this.

"Yeah. Why what kind of question are you going to ask me anyway?" Marshall was kind of oblivious to the situation.

"Well uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Uhh...uh"

"Yes?"

Marceline blushed but looked away.

"C'mon Marcy what is it?" Marshall asked chuckling.

Another sigh and it finally came out. "Well I kinda like you."

"Huh?"

"Do you feel the same?"

Marshall suddenly figured out what she was trying to ask him.

X

AutNotes: I forgot the chapter number of this one...anyway review! I finally got my drawing tablet! It's so awesome I'm getting a deviantart!


	9. Chapter uhh

It's Hunting time-Chapter ?

X

AutNotes: I don't know the chapter number anymore. Oh well...

X

"Well?" Marceline insisted on Marshall. Marshall managed to choke something out but it wasn't 'yes' or 'no'. "So you mean like, as in like more than just friends?" Marshall needed confirmation on this.

"Yeah." She answered to him. Marshall didn't know exactly what to say. For a while the only thing Marshall could manage to spit out was "Uh..." for about 3 minutes. Marshall heard a really sob. "Never mind Marshall." She said turning away and about to leave with her bass. "Wait!" Marshall called back. Marshall took her shoulder and turned her around. He saw a tear about to form. "Geez I never said I hated you." Marshall rolled his eyes then took a look back at her.

"Look, right now I don't answer. Give me some time and I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" Marceline nodded and left. Marshall went the other direction and flew back to the candy kingdom. He got close to one of the illuminated windows and sat on the ledge with his head hung. "What am I doing with my life?" Marshall sighed and opened the window to get it. He flew through lots of brightly colored rooms before he found his. He sat on the side of his bed and looked to the ground blankly, as if expecting an answer from it.

Knocking his door brought his head back up to see the pink princess as cheerful as ever. "Hey I was wondering where you were." Marshall just gave a half-smile and replied. "I was out for a walk, if you could call it that." Marshall looked back to the shining yellow floor and sighed. "Are you tired or is something up?" She asked curiously. "Nothing." Marshall said and kicked his shoes off. "Look I can tell something is so just tell me. I can keep a secret." She told him smiling.

Marshall mumbled something softly. "What?"

More mumbling came out from his mouth. "Huh?" The princess walked closer and brought her pink ear to Marshall's face. "I said, Marceline was wondering if I liked her or not. I couldn't answer now but she needs an answer tomorrow." He sighed. Bubblegum remembered the bet and knew she was losing. 'Might as well give up this stupid bet.' She said to herself. "So do you or not?" She asked him. Marshall let out another sigh.

"To be honest, I don't know. She's cool but I just don't see me and her working. I don't know." he shrugged. A moment of silence between the two and the princess spoke up. "I'll leave you to your decision." She walked out the door and left Marshall thinking.

Marshall got into a comfortable position on the bed and closed his weary, red eyes. His mind was still active as he thought of things in perspective. 'Let's look at this in another way.' He thought.

'I went on this journey to find a girlfriend.'

'Marceline's offer still stands. And the princess is just too uptight.'

'Might as well just go along with Marceline I guess.'

Marshall smiled because he finally made up his mind. His mind drifted off to sleep for the next 7 hours.

7 hours later:

It was a somewhat cloudy morning with some sun peeking out. when Marshall woke up. This meant he might not have to wear his hoodie and sweat himself to death. When his eye opened, his first instinct was to rub them, and go back to sleep.

"Nrrrgh." was all he could say while holding his pillow close to him. He could feel somebody nudging his arm, wanting him to wake up. He took a peek and his blurred vision was taken over with bright shades of pink. He grunted and shut his eyes closed. "C'mon Marshall wake up already." The princess insisted gently. Marshall opened his eyes slowly to see the princess wearing loose clothes and tight shorts. In Marshall's mind he was turned on but he didn't show it on the outside. He could see her cleavage peeking out of her shirt.

The princess lied next to Marshall on the bed. "Mind if I stay here for a while?" She asked. Marshall nodded and yawned. Marshall looked at himself and raised an eyebrow. 'Why am I shirtless and in my boxers? I don't remember taking them off.' Marshall wondered in his mind.

"Hey uh, do you know where my clothes went? Funny I don't even remember taking off my shirt." Marshall asked her. The princess pointed to a corner in the room which had Marshall's crumpled clothes lying there. "How did I manage to take off my pants and my shirt while I was asleep and not notice?" He asked her. "I don't know." She replied smiling. Marshall just shrugged and lied back down, relaxing.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked softly. Marshall didn't want to answer. He could make a decision he would regret sooner. But a voice in his head said to go for it. Nobody will know right? He just laid there until the princess made a move. The princess made her way on top of him and began kissing Marshall while holding his hair. Marshall went with it for a few seconds but something told him to stop. Marshall pulled back. "What if someone sees us?" He asked, worried that Marceline might see them. Marshall's conscience was being clouded by the princess herself.

"Don't worry about that." She replied softly and grinning at him. He finally gave in and continued kissing each other. Eventually it reached a point where Marshall took off the princess's pink shirt. She was wearing a pink bra though. The princess was the only one moaning while Marshall kept silent. A few more seconds of kissing and resisting intercourse, Marshall gave in some more and started to unstrap her bra while still keeping his lips to the princess. Then he heard something hard hit the floor and an off-key note, from the door. He stopped what he was doing and saw Marceline's bass on the floor and he could hear sobbing noises getting farther and farther. "Oh damn." he said as he found out what just happened.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked. He could tell she wasn't that sincere and had a sly smile on her pink bubblegummy face. In his mind, Marshall was thinking that she had planned this all along. But he kept this to himself. He didn't say a word as he walked from the bed and put on his clothes, as well as his hoodie. He picked up her bass and chased after her. Just like when they first met. It was morning so finding a girl wearing a big sunhat wouldn't be as hard as he thought. 'Man I really screwed up this time.' His mind said. He had to find Marceline and somehow apologize and explain.

Pulling on his hood as he exited the castle, Marshall flew to Marceline's cave. In just moments, he was there, but she wasn't. He looked everywhere in the cave but found nothing. "Damn I have to look for her."

He wandered through tress, mountains and bushes. While flying, his foot accidentally caught something on the ground. He looked closer and saw it was something alive and asleep. It had tattered yellow clothing and a weird-looking hat. It woke up drooling. "What the heck?" Marshall wondered. "Why hello traveller with a semi-threatening looking axe! Thanks a lot for waking me up now here's your curse! And by the way I'm the magic man!" The magic man jumped high and pointed his wand at Marshall. Magic flowed out and hit Marshall's mouth. Then patches of skin grew where his mouth was and sewed itself to his face. Marshall's mouth had been sealed shut.

"gnfhdmmnhf" Marshall was angry at the Magic man and swung Marceline's bass but the magic man disappeared with a pink cloud of smoke.

'What the heck. How am I supposed to talk to Marceline now?' His mind complained. Marshall waited in that spot waiting for the magic man to fix him.

.

.

.

'Damn. He's not coming back.' Marshall sighed and flew back around looking for Marceline. Seconds passed, then into minutes, then hours and still no sign. 'What the heck. Did she go jump from a cliff or something? I hope not.' His mind worried and so did he. It seemed like luck when Marshall heard crying. He sneaked into a bush and slowly moved some leaves to see Marceline crying on top of a big rock. 'Oh boy.'

He stood up and moved to her. Marceline heard it and when she saw Marshall, she picked up a jagged rock and threw it at him. 'Whoa.' He said in his mind. The rock gave him a cut on his right cheek. The Marceline hissed at him. Marceline didn't seem to notice the patch of skin where his mouth used to be. Marshal dodged rock after rock until he reached Marceline and pinned her down. "mmmgrbuhhhungh" came out. "Let me go jerk!" Marceline struggled but Marshall was stronger. "And what the heck is up with your mouth?" She asked. Marshall just rolled his eyes. He picked up one of the rocks she threw and began scribbling on the ground. First was: "I am sorry Marceline. I didn't mean to almost do-it with the princess."

She scoffed and still had anger inside her. He scribbled again: "Don't worry I can tell you right now I'll never go near her or even talk about her ok?" Instead of replying, Marceline got up. She pointed at Marshall's hands and dark enegry swarmed toward it, binding Marshall's hands together. 'What's she doing?' He wondered. She grabbed her bass and his collar and dragged him to a tree stump. She kicked him down on it with his head directly under her bass. Marshall knew what was about to happen. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to embrace death just yet. She raised the deathly weapon-instrument. In a split, it fell on Marshall. Marshall thought he was dead but something woke him up when Marceline held his chin and brought in up to her face.

"You can talk now." She told him. Marshall looked down on his mouth and saw a mess of scarred skin. He painfully ripped the remaining skin off. "AAGrh!" He shrieked every time he would rip off some skin. After it was all gone, he was heavily panting because of exhaustion. He sat on the log where he thought he was about to be executed at. Marceline sat in front of him cupping his cheek. She hugged him. "Next time I see you with that skank, I'll really chop your head off ok?" She told him in a cheerful yet eerie way. Marshall gulped, but he hugged back.

"Yeah ok." He replied. Smiling, he fixed her sun hat so it would cover both of them as he took off his hood.

Epilogue

3 Days later...

Marshall was hovering towards his house along with his things. He spotted a bored Fionna and Cake sitting on his porch. Fionna saw him too and began running to him. "Marshall you're back! Now we don't have to watch your house anymore.!"

"It's about time!" Cake said stretching where her sister was. "Are you guys kidding? It's only been 2 weeks! I just came back here to get more clothes." He walked past the two sisters and into his house.

"Aww man I got excited for nothing." Fionna said to herself. Shortly, Marshall came out fying outside his cave. He put on his hood before he stepped out into the light. "Bye girls."

Both frowned. "Yeah bye."

The End.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, this is in fact the last chapter. Review!


End file.
